1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic nonlinear motion and tilt angle control structure of an image capture device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, capturing of image of the objects using an image capture device is generally carried out manually with or without the aid of a tripod stand, which not only takes time but also inaccurate, or under automatic mode. For automation implementation, the image capture device must be moved between the top and the side positions. And, the image capture device must also be rotated for targeting to the object.
In the market, a robotic arm is used to carry and rotate the image capture device. However, because of the length of the robotic swing arm and the heavy load of a rotation set, the image capture device equipped with the robotic arm is not suitable for swinging in the light box. And, the over loaded robotic arm results in a low durability. The present invention adopts a guiding rail to resolve the disadvantages discussed above, which facilitate to move the image capture device along a nonlinear fashion in the light box.